ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Claw and Fang Tales
Claw and Fang Tales (爪牙物語, Souga Monogatari) is an original story written for this wiki; which is authored by a trio of exceptionally bright minds; the stunningly beautiful Hana, the far-experienced wiki veteran Aha, and the utterly fabulous Per. It was released March 23, 2013, and was cancelled on December 10, 2013, due to Hana's growing disinterest. Plot The setting is Earth, where an island nation is struggling between the two powers of D'natia (ドナティア), the Empire that rules several regions, and Kouran (黄爛), Dominion of the Rising Sun. The story will involve the three souls as they either save the land, destroy the land, or help it revolt against the powers. The story begins in D'natia, where three beings and close friends—Marin Sawashiro, Mintaka Lestrange (commonly known as Mina), and Kisara Daikoku—train to become Grand Warriors under Master Mizuzu Yumizuka. To achieve this rank, apprentices must take the Crest of the Wings exam once they come of age. Meanwhile, the two factions clash on Earth to determine the fate of the world! Characters Main Characters Supporting Characters *'Mizuzu Yumizuka: '''The woman who taught Marin, Kisara, and Mintaka the real basis of fighting. She is a strict old woman with a dotted past, and serves as a grandmother-figure to the girls. While she does care for the girls like her own granddaughters, she has a strict, no-nonsense attitude and is very particular, which is why Kisara, despite her considerable power, has never attained the title of "Grandmaster" from Mizuzu, while Mintaka has. She seems to have a friendly relationship with Sanger Fair. *'Saiph Lestrange: The estranged father of Mintaka Lestrange, and the head of the Lestrange Quincy Family, practises law as a by-the-book prosecutor, although his methods are less than sound. Ever since his daughter ran away, Saiph never seemed to bother looking for her, which led others to believe he doesn't care for her. However, deep down, Saiph does care for his daughter, despite his cold methods—truth be told, he would do anything for her. *Sanger Fair: A mysterious and powerful man who appeared before the group at the World Martial Art's Tournament. Sharing Juanita's interest in Kisara, Sanger seems to know more about the young girl than even she herself does, and is interested in grooming her ever-growing power, in an effort to keep Juanita's own plans, whatever they may be, from coming to fruition. While he is fond of the girls because they are Kisara's friends, he views the girl in particular as a daughter, and is fiercely protective of her, if only to make her future far brighter than her past. Apparently, he has a friendly relationship with Mizuzu Yumizuka. Villains *Juanita Rodriguez: The central antagonist of the story, and in near direction confrontation with Sanger Fair, Juanita is a woman in her autumn years with an express interest int he young woman Kisara, apparently finding her a suitable target for her needs — a new vessel due to her own failing body. Also acquainted with Mizuzu sometime in the past, Juanita used to be Human, and sold her soul when she competed in the Dark Tournament for eternal youth and increased power as a demon. *Takahashi Ishikawa: '''A relatively young (by Shinigami standards) Shinigami formerly allied with the Soul Society. Due to his own personal issues with the Soul Society, Takahashi has defected, and partnered with Juanita in the hopes of realising his own goals. Formerly the Captain of the 9th Division, Takahashi now appears to be one of the enigma's pulling the strings unbeknownst to Kisara's own group, and professes an interest in becoming the "Perfect Being", though what he means by this is unknown. Arcs World Martial Arts Tournament Arc *Flash of Crimson *Entrance of the Best *A Closed World *Winds of Destruction *Tournament Preliminaries *Strongest Under The Heavens *Strongest Under The Heavens -Pistol Barrel Mix- *Strongest Under The Heavens 2 -Bleed Into The Night- *The Great Escape Heritage Arc *Crossing The Rubicon *Masterly! And Farewell! *Dimension Tripper *A Demon Emerges Humanity's True Potential Arc *Gruesome Findings, Familial Relations *Can't Smile Don't Blame *Midday Gathering *The Who Dunnit? *Check-Up *Along The Shadowy Path Non-Canon *Pandemonium Echoes Trivia *Despite not featuring any Shinobi as main characters from the start, Claw and Fang Tales' logo is that of the Naruto series. This was done merely by personal preference from Darkrai, who found that logo easier to work with than the BLEACH or Dragon Ball logos. Category:Storylines Category:AnimeQueen9112 Category:LastationLover5000 Category:Perchan Category:Claw and Fang Tales